Uma tarde de Verão
by Pam Shindou
Summary: Miyasaka decide convidar Kazemaru a passar uma tarde com ele, e algo irá acontecer...  fic em português de Portugal


**Uma tarde de Verão **(fanfic)

**Anime:** Inazuma Eleven

**Género:** Romance

**Casal:** Kazemaru x Miyasaka

**Classificação:** Geral

**Avisos:** Shounen-ai (só uns beijinhos e momentos _kawaii_, mas se não gostam estão avisados!)

(Nota - Isto é uma fanfic, logo é óbvio que o anime e personagens não me pertencem)

* * *

><p>Era uma tarde quente de verão. Miyasaka estava sentado sobre a sua cama com um ar decidido, e simultaneamente nervoso.<p>

- Sim, eu vou chamá-lo. M-Mas e se ele estiver com aquele tipo? – uma gota de suor escorria sobre a sua cara- Aff, não interessa!...

Lentamente ergueu a mão com que segurava o telemóvel e começou a clicar nas teclas, até premir o pequeno botão verde que iniciava a chamada. Levou o telemóvel ao ouvido e lançou um leve suspiro.

- Estou? Miyasaka, és tu? O que se passa? – ouviu uma voz suave perguntar-lhe. Era a voz que ele mais queria ouvir naquele momento.

- K-Kazemaru-san! Eu queria saber se por acaso… estás livre esta tarde? – Miyasaka aguardou a resposta com uma expressão de ansiedade.

- Hoje? Sim estou, porquê?

- Queres vir ter comigo? Podíamos passar a tarde juntos e ir dar uma corrida, se quiseres… - dizia já mais calmo, balançando as pernas de um lado para o outro, com a mão esquerda apoiada sobre a cama.

- Hmm… Está bem, eu vou já ter contigo!

- Sim? Ótimo! Então até já!

Miyasaka desligou o telemóvel sem esperar resposta, com um enorme sorriso na cara e agitando-se de um lado para o outro, ansioso pela chegada do seu amigo. Há vários dias que planeava chamá-lo, mas de todas as vezes que tentava sentia-se indeciso, afinal de contas não queria incomodar.

Alguém tocou à porta. Miyasaka desceu as escadas a correr e abriu a porta. E viu diante dele aquela bela figura de cabelos longos azul-esverdeados, que à frente lhe cobriam um dos lindos olhos castanhos, a sorrir para ele. Sentia-se tão bem por ver aquela pessoa à sua frente!

- Olá, já cheguei! - Kazemaru disse, fechando os olhos num sorriso.

- Kazemaru-san! – o loiro abraçou-o, deixando Kazemaru surpreendido, e soltando-o logo depois. – Estava à tua espera!

- Então, vamos?

-Sim, vamos!

Os dois saíram de casa e foram dar um passeio até à beira do rio.

- Sabes Miyasaka, ainda bem que me chamaste. Tenho passado estes dias sem nada para fazer.

Miyasaka apercebeu-se de que tinha andado tão nervoso em vão, mas rapidamente se focou no rosto de Kazemaru e sorriu.

- A verdade é que já tinha saudades de passar algum tempo contigo. – ao ouvir isto, Miyasaka corou. Não era nada de mais, eles eram apenas amigos mas… Ele olhava para Kazemaru de uma maneira diferente. Admirava-o mais do que a qualquer outra pessoa, e sempre que olhava para ele sentia-se como se estivesse no céu… Há muito que tinha notado, aquilo era amor, mas ainda estava à espera de um momento para o revelar…

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos novamente pela voz de Kazemaru.

- Bem, disseste que íamos correr certo? Que tal aqui mesmo? – Miyasaka deparou-se com a grande área diante deles.

- Sim, vamos lá então!

**…**

-Ah, isto não vale! O Kazemaru-san é mais rápido do que eu!- O loiro estendeu-se no chão, após três derrotas consecutivas. - Devias mesmo voltar para o clube de atletismo, fazes-nos tanta falta!...

Kazemaru olhou para baixo preocupado. _Ele não ia começar com aquela conversa novamente, pois não?_

- Mas eu entendo que não queiras voltar. Sentes-te melhor no futebol, não é? É uma pena, mas não posso fazer nada.. – Miyasaka suspirou.

E o outro rapaz sentou-se ao seu lado e olhou-o com um sorriso terno.

-Mas podemos correr juntos sempre que te apetecer! – disse, parando um pouco para observar o rosto do seu amigo. Ele tinha uns olhos verdes lindíssimos, que conseguiam prender qualquer um ao seu aspecto. Era lindíssimo (tanto que podia ser confundido com uma rapariga). Mas ele ainda não tinha reparado, porque seria?

Corou um pouco ao perceber que Miyasaka tinha voltado também o olhar para ele, e desviou ligeiramente a cara.

- Bem, está na hora de ir, não?

- Sim, tens razão. Mas ainda temos algum tempo, queres ficar na minha casa um pouco? – o loiro sorriu, esperando uma resposta positiva.

- Está bem, de qualquer forma não tenho pressa…

E passaram o resto da tarde na casa de Miyasaka, que lhe mostrou tudo quanto lhe passou pela cabeça, apenas para tentar captar a sua atenção. E acabaram por se sentar diante da televisão a ver um filme.

Quando acabou, Kazemaru lembrou-se de olhar para o relógio, e quase lhe dava um ataque ao ver o quão depressa o tempo havia passado.

- Oh não, já é tão tarde! Desculpa Miyasaka mas tenho que ir…

- Não por favor, não vás!... – o outro olhou-o com uma cara triste. Não queria que tudo acabasse por ali, havia algo que teria que fazer primeiro. Mas não naquele momento… - Já sei, porque não ligamos aos teus pais para pedir que passes cá a noite? Já é muito tarde para ires sozinho… - Ele olhou para baixo nervoso.

- Bem, está bem… eles não se devem importar, e como estamos de férias não há mal nenhum. – Kazemaru sorriu ao seu amigo, que tinha agora também um sorriso na cara.

- YAY! – Miyasaka foi a correr pelo corredor para avisar a sua mãe.

**…**

- Tudo bem Kazemaru, os teus pais disseram que podes ficar!

Ouvindo a boa notícia, Miyasaka lançou-se sobre Kazemaru, fazendo com que este quase perdesse o equilíbrio.

- Sim! Vamos dormir juntos Kazemaru-san! – ao ouvir isto Kazemaru corou. Porque é que aquela ideia o fez sentir tão estranho? De qualquer forma sentia-se muito feliz.

Então foram-se preparar e meteram-se na cama. Estava escuro, havia apenas um pouco de claridade a entrar pelo vidro da janela, e fazia um certo calor que não dava vontade de dormir. Miyasaka sorria feliz ao ver que tinha Kazemaru tão próximo de si, e este respondia-lhe com um sorriso um pouco mais calmo.

- Kazemaru-san, eu diverti-me muito hoje. Estou muito feliz por estares aqui comigo! – Miyasaka disse com um sorriso, e fez Kazemaru corar novamente. Já era a terceira vez naquele dia, mas por que raio… - Sabes, eu queria dizer-te uma coisa… - após falar isto, Miyasaka ficou um pouco nervoso.

Houve um momento de silêncio, e durante esse tempo Kazemaru perguntou-se sobre o que o seu amigo tinha para lhe dizer. Não poderia ser nada de sério, com aquele sorriso na cara.

- Bem, é que eu acho que… bem, eu… eu amo-te… - ele murmurou, deixando Kazemaru a olhar para ele surpreendido, com o coração a bater rapidamente e sentindo a cara a ferver.

Miyasaka estava claramente à espera de uma resposta, e quanto mais segundos passavam mais sério ele ficava. Kazemaru ainda não tinha tido tempo para pensar bem, então era aquilo que se passava? Ele não tinha percebido? Mas… Para que ficasse assim, ele só poderia sentir o mesmo. Acalmou-se um pouco e fixou o olhar no de Miyasaka, estendendo lentamente a mão e colocando-a sobre o seu rosto. Miyasaka sentiu um arrepio e notou que o rosto de Kazemaru estava cada vez mais próximo. Fechou os olhos, e sentiu os lábios de Kazemaru tocarem levemente nos seus.

Não era preciso palavras, aquela era a resposta que ele ansiava há tanto tempo. Colocou a mão sobre o peito do outro e notou o quão depressa o seu coração batia. Foi então que os seus lábios se soltaram novamente.

- Eu também te amo. – Kazemaru nunca se tinha imaginado a dizer aquilo antes, mas de alguma forma era tão agradável que poderia repeti-lo.

Os dois abraçaram-se com força, sorrindo para si mesmos. Miyasaka tinha lágrimas nos olhos: aquilo estava realmente a acontecer! Afastaram-se um pouco e voltaram a olhar-se fixamente, até acabarem ambos por cair num sono profundo.

**…**

Um intenso raio de sol forçou Kazemaru a abrir os olhos. Perguntou-se por momentos onde estava e sentiu um peso sobre si. Virou a cara e reparou que Miyasaka estava agarrado a ele como um laço num embrulho. Depois recordou-se do que se tinha passado na noite anterior. Corou ligeiramente e olhou ternamente para o seu… namorado. Aparentemente, ainda não estava habituado à ideia. Tentou soltar um pouco o braço, e ouviu Miyasaka fazer um ruído estranho. O loiro abriu os olhos e bocejou.

- Kazemaru-san… - olhou-o ainda com sono.

Kazemaru inclinou-se e beijou-lhe a testa.

- Bom dia, Ryou. – Miyasaka arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. Kazemaru estava a tratá-lo pelo primeiro nome. Bem, como eram mais chegados agora seria algo normal…

- Kazemaru... - sorriu, estranhando um pouco estar naquela situação.

* * *

><p>( Nota: Sim editei a fic, estava insegura quanto a esta cena aqui. )<p>

* * *

><p>Inclinaram a cabeça para se beijar novamente, mas nesse momento alguém bateu à porta do quarto. Então os dois afastaram-se instintivamente, ficando ambos muito nervosos e com a cara completamente vermelha.<p>

- Sim? – Miyasaka perguntou com uma voz um pouco nervosa, e a sua mãe abriu a porta.

- Está na hora de se levantarem! – ela sorriu, reparando então nas caras vermelhas deles e voltando para trás com uma expressão estranha, como se tentasse conter o riso.

A porta fechou-se e os dois olharam um para o outro.

- Ficaste nervoso, hein?

- Eh? Olha quem fala! – Miyasaka atirou com a almofada à cara de Kazemaru, e os dois começaram a rir-se enquanto se olhavam de uma forma calma e terna. A relação deles tinha mudado, e de certa forma sentiam-se mais confortáveis.

**…**

Em poucos dias as férias tinham já acabado e Miyasaka estava a fazer algo com que sonhava há muito. Ele e Kazemaru entraram na escola juntos, de mãos dadas, deixando toda a gente à volta completamente surpreendida. Enquanto que alguns os olhavam em choque, outros olhavam com um sorriso de convicção pois já sabiam que algo iria acontecer. Metade das raparigas sentia-se encantada por vê-los juntos, lançando uns "awwn" que se ouviam claramente. A outra metade chorava pelas suas hipóteses perdidas. Mas de uma forma geral, todos estavam surpreendidos, principalmente os membros dos seus clubes, que esfregavam os olhos para comprovar se estavam a ver bem.

Então chegaram ao ponto em que tiveram que se separar.

- Bem, agora tenho que ir Ryou, porta-te bem!- Kazemaru sorriu com um ar de brincadeira.

- Sim, claro! Até logo!

E antes de seguirem os seus caminhos para as respetivas salas deram um beijo de despedida.

Houve um silêncio geral, e quando os dois foram embora , o ruído voltou. Havia pessoas quase a cair para o lado, rapazes em choque, _fangirls _prestes a ter um ataque, e todo o tipo de reações que se podem esperar num momento daqueles.

Só faltava esperar até contarem tudo aos seus amigos…

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>E acabou por aqui!<strong>

**Espero que tenham gostado da fic! A razão porque a escrevi é precisamente porque praticamente não existem fanfics na net sobre estes dois, que são definitivamente o meu casal preferido de Inazuma Eleven.**

**Esta foi a minha primeira fanfic, por isso peço desculpa por qualquer erro. Além do mais eu vejo a dobragem do anime e sinto-me sempre insegura ao usar os nomes originais...**

**De qualquer forma, espero conseguir boas opiniões. Até breve!**


End file.
